Slave for You
by Cherrybee365
Summary: AU...
1. Chapter 1

Damon walked down the dimly lit corridor to his father's room. His younger brother, Stefan informed him that their father needed help with an odd job. It would be wrong to say Damon was giddy to be ordered to do the Old Man's dirty work, yet again. Both boys were tired of being pushed around by their father and his war against the Mikealson's.

This all started when Stefan was betrothed to their whore of a daughter Rebekah. The girl made her way through every noble vampire in Mystic Falls before Stefan could get the ring on her finger. Damon felt bad for his saintly little brother. He honestly didn't deserve to have his heart broken like that. However, Damon always cautioned Stefan about girls and love.

"How would you know anything about love you have no heart?" Stefan asked as the waited to be called into their father's private office, as if his other three weren't enough.

"I'm your older brother I know everything," Damon said with his signature smug smile. Damon didn't like to brag, but he did know a little more than he let on, especially about love, and crazy bitches. Damon loved a crazy bitch once. Her name was Katherine and she was betrothed to Klaus Mikealson. She not only toyed with Damon and Klaus, but she wedged a dived between Klaus and his brother Elijah.

"You still haven't learned how to deal with father," Stefan teased.

"I leave that to you and his plethora of concubines," Damon said noting the change in Stefan's face.

"Boys," a young maiden smiled as she walked pass the brothers.

"She's just adorable," Damon said patting his brother on the back and entering the room together.

"My son's," Giuseppe said with open arms hugging and kissing his boys.

"I beat she blew him," Damon whispered to Stefan getting a laugh from his brother before he embraced Satan.

"I'd mind my tongue if I were you," Giuseppe warned Damon.

"That's what she said," Damon said wiggling his eyebrows and causing his brother to snicker.

"Maybe if you were more mature you'd be married and out of my house by now," their father smiled.

"I'm sure," Damon said having a seat in his favorite leather armchair by the drink cart. Say what you could about the Old man, but he did know a good drink. Damon poured a glass of his favorite mixer, bourbon and Egyptian virgin aged to perfection.

"I'm not going to tell you again to mind your tongue," their father yelled. Stefan gave Damon the look.

"So father what is it you need of us?" Stefan said trying to bring peace to the room. As vampires everything they did was multiplied and a family fight wasn't just a simple family spat. Well at least not in the Salvatore home.

"You two are going to protect a Princess," Giuseppe said. "She is betrothed to Tyler Loockwood"-

"She's a werewolf. Wow, I've underestimated how much you hated the Mikealsons," Stefan said making Damon proud.

"The girl knows a very powerful witch and the goal is to get the witch on our side," he smiled at his sons.

"Have fun babysitting the witch," Damon said sure his father wasn't going to give the most important job to him.

"Sorry son, but you'll be looking after the girls. Stefan you are to keep Tyler and his friends Matt and Jeremy entertained during their stay. Is that understood?" he asked giving his sons looks of finality.

Damon stood and stormed out of the room. After a moment he heard Stefan chasing after him. "Damon what the hell you're acting like he asked the world of you. All you have to do is befriend a witch, how hard can that be?"

"Stefan there are things about your old man you don't know, and things about me I don't want you to know," Damon said as a servant human helped him into his leather jacket and another opened the door and bowed to him.

* * *

Bonnie was tired of wandering around because her friends refused to ask for directions to the Salvatore's home. Bonnie walked into a shady looking pub and asked the first guy she saw. He was drunk off his rocker and wouldn't keep his coarse hands off of her. Bonnie tried a few more people but they were of no help too. She was beyond upset at all the men for trying to fuck her, and all the women for being jealous bitches.

"Your anger isn't helping your situation," Damon said throwing back a shot. "It'll just make them chase you more. There's nothing like hot-drunken-angery sex with a witch."

"Excuse me?" Bonnie said not liking how bluntly he was talking to her.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"I'm a lady you shouldn't speak so crudely you son of a bitch. Who taught you manners?"

Damon smiled. She was something else. "I'm sorry Princess," he said calling the waiter over. "Get the Princess a shot of this."

"I don't drink," Bonnie said raising a brow.

Damon loved a girl with sass and little Bonnie had a wealth of it. "You'll like it," he said giving the tinny glass. Bonnie took it and put it to her lips. "Wait here," he said taking her hand and licking it. Damon never once took his eyes off of hers. He was working his slow seduction and not getting any protest from the young witch. Damon sprinkled salt where he had licked. "You lick the salt, take the shot, than follow it with this," he smiled holding the lime wedge. "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm not going to lick were you did it's not very hygienic," Bonnie said looking at him as if he were some crazy homeless person.

"I'm a vampire I"-

"My point exactly, how safe is it to go around drinking blood from random people," she smiled.

"You're stalling aren't you Princess?" Damon smiled at her.

"I don't drink," she shrugged.

"You might if you give it a try," he smiled at her. Bonnie licked her hand and desperately needed to get the salt off her tongue so she took the shot. When she went to grab the lime Damon put it to her lips, and she sucked from it. "How was it?" Damon smiled as he wiped lime juice from the corner of her mouth.

"Better then I expected," she smiled.

"I'm glad I could help," Damon smiled.

"Bonnie Bennett we've been sitting in that car for al"- Caroline yelled until she noticed the guy Bonnie was with. "Why did't you come tell us you found Damon?" she demanded.

"You're Damon Salvatore?" Bonnie asked feeling fear move through her stomach.

"Yes, and you're Bonnie Bennett," he smiled.

"I'm Caroline Forbes," she said giving Bonnie an approving smile. Bonnie's eyes widened when she noted the look on Caroline's face, and she moved a little farther from Damon.

"We got lost going to your place," Bonnie said standing next to Caroline.

"Oh, I could show you guys the way. My car's in the back I'll bring it out front," Damon said going to the door.

"He wants to fuck you silly," Caroline smiled at Bonnie.

"Shut up and go to the car," Bonnie ordered as she pulled Caroline out the door.

* * *

_**I don't know where this is going but I hope you enjoyed it. Matt is going to be a Shifter and Jeremy and Elena are hunters and along with Bonnie their all like bodyguards for Tyler and Caroline, but their also really good friends. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for all the reviews, and adds. I'm glad you guys enjoyed my randomness heres more...**_

_**Vie- Damon knew it was Bonnie because she was looking for his house. **_

_** Randomlittleme- Matt can shift into more then a wolf he just needs a piece of there essence... And yes I'm thinking about putting Alaric and Sage together and Jeremy and Rose. There will diffently be Forwood, Bamon, Stelena, and Kennette. **_

Damon drove up beside Tyler's Impala and noted how squished everyone looked. "Hey do a couple of you want to ride with me?" Damon asked looking at Bonnie first then Tyler.

Caroline saw this as an opportunity for Bonnie to get fucked in a Camaro. In Caroline's mind what girl wouldn't want that? Hell if Caroline wasn't maddeningly in love with Tyler she'd be on Damon like white on rice, "Bonnie why don't you ride with Damon. It will give the guys some breathing room," Caroline smiled.

"I"-

"Great lead the way Damon," Caroline said practically undressing Bonnie and Damon and throwing them in bed together.

"Come on," Damon said getting out and opening the door for Bonnie.

"How come you never open the door for me?" Caroline asked as she got in.

"One, I've already nailed you, two your arms aren't broken," Tyler said making all their friends laugh.

"It's okay Care, you can always trade up," Jeremy said flexing in the backseat.

Caroline could've died laughing, "I'll keep you in mind Jer."

Meanwhile, Damon and Bonnie drove a head of them in an almost crippling silence. Bonnie couldn't look over at Damon in fear of losing her mind in his perfectly manufactured face. Bonnie really didn't care that he was beyond gorgeous when they were in the grill, but now she was afraid he'd see right through her.

"Is Caroline always that direct with her orders?" Damon asked looking over at Bonnie and hearing her heart speed.

"Um, yeah," she said nervously playing with her skirt. The hem of her skirt danced up and down her thigh, teasing him.

"You let her bark orders at you like that?" he asked raising his brow.

"She's not a bad person," Bonnie said not liking how Damon was talking about her friend. Caroline was really controlling and unbelievably outrageous at times, but Bonnie loved her like a sister.

"I never said that. I just don't think she should treat you like that," he shrugged not seeing the problem.

"Caroline doesn't treat me bad you just have to learn to speak Caroline. It's like a hybrid version of girl talk," Bonnie said making Damon laugh.

"Wow, and men thought trying to crack girl talk was hard, now there's a hybrid language kill me now," Damon said making her laugh.

Bonnie looked up and saw the grand house come into view. It was like a modern castle from a fairytale, or a movie star's home. "That's where you live?" Bonnie said with her eyes wide with wonder. She had thought Tyler's house was a spectacle, but this was something entirely different. Could this even be a home?

"From time to time," Damon smiled as the servants opened their doors. Stefan saw his brother arrive with their guest and he especially saw the way he insisted on helping Bonnie out of the car and lead her to the front door. Stefan knew his brother well enough to know when he was toying with a girl, which he did a lot, or when he was really fascinated by them. Damon saw something in Bonnie, something he hadn't seen in a while.

"Wow this place is amazing," Matt said.

"Thanks," Stefan said as he joined them. "Tyler long time no see," he said as they hugged.

"Yep the last time I saw you, I was kicking your ass at pool," Tyler said with a cocky grin. Same 'ld Tyler. Stefan looked over Tyler's group of friends. Then he met eyes with a taller brunette. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Damon noted who he was staring at and if he didn't know any better he would have thought she was Katherine.

"Is it me or did you become delusional in the past three years?" Stefan asked.

"I'm sure you don't think I lost to you?" Tyler asked.

"Hey guys let's put our male egos away," Caroline said stepping between the boys. "I'm Caroline Forbes, soon to be Caroline Lockwood," she said holding her hand out for Stefan to kiss. Stefan didn't know what to do at first so she shook her hand and he kissed it. "That's Matt, Bonnie's by your brother," she gave Bonnie a look that made her shift away from Damon. "And that's Jeremy and his sister Elena."

Stefan looked at Elena and their eyes met. He never felt anything like this before. The Earth shifted under his feet and the air stirred. "What's going on tonight?"

"A party," Damon answered as he watched Stefan and Elena make googly eyes at each other. Elena wasn't like the other girls Stefan's eye twinkled for. Saint Stefan loved maneaters to say the least and Damon couldn't get over the fact that Elena looked just like that bitch Katherine.

"Cool where?" Tyler asked.

"Lexi and Sage are having a little gathering nothing really big," Stefan said finally able to pull his attention away from Elena. "You guys should get ready."

"Yeah it'll take Caroline years to do her makeup," Jeremy whispered to Elena, who was still looking at Stefan.

* * *

Tyler was informing the gang about Damon and Stefan's friends Lexi and Sage. Lexi and Sage were twins of a human farmer named Walden Branson. "Lexi's not really close to anyone in the family, but Sage and their cousin Rose. They throw pretty sick parties almost every week," Tyler said as he throwing a blazer over his V-neck tee.

"Human's aren't cattle that should be raised on a farm and killed mercilessly," Lexi said coming into the room and hugging Tyler. "How's my favorite pup?"

"I'm good, look at you," Tyler said stepping back to admire Lexi's black sequence dress. "Damn, girl."

"Why thank you," she said poking out her butt.

That was the last straw. How dare this bleach blonde bitch come in here and push up on Caroline's man. "Hi I'm Caroline," she said wrapping an arm around Tyler's waist.

"Yeah the fiancé, congratz," Lexi said sensing she should back off. _Damon was right she was pushy and territorial._ "I'm going to go find Stefan, and let you girls get all dolled up," Lexi smiled.

"Hahaha," Tyler said as she left.

* * *

Bonnie sat in a corner with an empty cup, she was trying to hide and watch her friends at the same time. Stefan lied when he said this was going to be a small get together. Or, maybe people like these had no concept of what small was. Lexi and Sage had a house bigger than the Salvatore's and there were people drinking, dancing, and doing other questionable things in every room.

"Why are you hiding that sexy little body in this corner," Sage asked leaning on the wall beside Bonnie. Something about Sage made Bonnie nervous. Bonnie could not hide the fact she didn't like what the Branson's did, however that wasn't the reason Sage rubbed her the wrong way. Bonnie didn't like Sage, because she had something with Damon. Bonnie didn't really know what it was, but she didn't like the way they held on to each other.

"I don't like parties," Bonnie smiled.

"That's because you're walking around with an empty cup. I'd offer you mine, but it's laced with a lovely English gentleman," Sage said as if she told the world's funniest joke. Bonnie didn't make a move. "It was merely a joke, you're free to laugh."

"No, what you do to people is wrong," Bonnie said moving closer to Sage and meeting her gazed with angry eyes.

Sage didn't think little Bonnie had the balls to get in her face. Damon had mentioned the witch was feisty, but she thought he was telling a tale. "Bonnie I don't like what my family does either, but I can't choice new parents or make them stop being who they are."

The look on Sage's face made Bonnie feel bad for her. She never guest that Sage didn't like what her family did Bonnie assumed that Lexi was the only one. "I'm sorry," Bonnie said looking down into her cup.

"You don't have to be. You know what's right, and what we do isn't right," Sage smiled as she left. Bonnie didn't think her friends were going anywhere anytime soon so she decided one little drink wouldn't hurt.

"If it isn't my favorite teenage witch," Damon said behind the bar with the bar tender from earlier.

"Don't you work at that place umm.."-

"The Mystic Falls Grill, yeah it's a summer gig I'm a teacher in a troubled economy," he smiled at Bonnie, "My Name's Alaric."

"Wow Ric she's old enough to be one of your students, show some restraint man," Damon said between sips.

Bonnie flashed her scolding eyes at Damon, and he knew by the red coloring on her caramel cheeks she was embarrassed. "You're an ass," she bluntly stated.

"Wow, the girl's only known you for a few hours and you're scaring her away," Alaric said laughing at Damon.

"I'm not scared. He just shouldn't be allow to treat people the way he does," Bonnie said to Alaric as if Damon wasn't standing right in front of her. When Bonnie did turn her eyes to Damon she saw something in them. It wasn't anger but something pretty close to it. Bonnie didn't know why, but it was sorta cute and amusing. "You do know you don't have to say the first thing that pops into your head."

"I'm sorry Princess, I must have forgotten to turn my filter on," he said bowing to Bonnie.

"Cute," Rose said standing next to Bonnie.

"Rose…What are you doing here?" Damon asked not believing his eyes.

"I'm just here to visit with Sage and Lexi. Do you wanna dance-catch up?" she asked Damon who still looked stunned.

"Um, yeah, sure," Damon said throwing his towel at Alaric and disappearing on the dance floor with Rose.

Alaric watched Bonnie stare at Damon and Rose. He knew Damon was infatuated with her, but he didn't know the feeling was mutual. He was surprised Damon hadn't noticed. "Can I give you some advice Bonnie?" Alaric asked.

"Advice for what?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon," he said seeing her blush, "Don't chase him. Let him come to you."

"From what I see he's taken," Bonnie sighed.

"Rose lives in London with her parents who don't approve of Damon. She's like her cousin Sage with the whole Daddy's word is law thing. You don't have to worry about her."

"What about Sage?" Bonnie asked.

Alaric thought he was going to piss his pants. He couldn't imagine Damon and Sage being in a relationship with one another. "Sage and Damon aren't like that," he choked out.

"Oh," Bonnie said sounding surprised. She really needed a drink after her mishap with Sage. Bonnie had made a huge miss of tonight and once Caroline finds out she'd be in trouble. Bonnie decided to count her losses and enjoy what was left to her night. She and Alaric talked for a while until he and Sage started dancing.

"Hello darling," a tall dark and handsome gentleman said. "Would you care to dance?"

Bonnie was unsure if she could. Somewhere along the way her one drink turned into two plus a few shots with Sage and Alaric, before they abandoned her. "Um I don't think I can stand," Bonnie said then she giggled like the sweet little girl she was.

"How about I sit here and keep you company?" he offered sitting on the bar stool next to Bonnie and bringing it closer so they could talk. "What's a gorgeous girl such as yourself doing her all alone?"

Bonnie found herself cackling like a hen at his words. "My friends are all dancing and being social. I'm not the party type," she yelled-whispered. "You can't tell anyone okay," Bonnie put her finger on his lip.

"I won't I promise," he said helping her up. "What is your name darling?" he asked as he led her up stairs.

"Bonnie Bennett," she laughed. "Are you Peter Parker?" she asked as he picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

"Who's that?"

"Spiderman."

"No I'm not Spiderman I'm just Kol, Kol Michealson," he said as he searched for an empty bedroom. Kol had to take Bonnie up another flight of stairs before he could find a quiet empty room.

* * *

"Have you seen Bonnie?" Damon asked Alaric. He and Sage were still dance not too far from the bar. Alaric and Sage looked back at the bar and stopped dancing when they saw she wasn't there. "She was sitting over there a second ago."

Sage surveyed the room and saw Caroline and Tyler dancing in a corner. "Ask Caroline she might know," Sage said pointing over to her.

Damon walked over to Tyler and Caroline. "Hey have you guys seen Bonnie?" he asked lowering his eyes to Caroline.

"You totally missed your chance Romeo," Caroline said shaking her head. "I was the perfect wingman and you ruined all my hard work."

"What are you talking about? I don't need a wingman and I'm not into Bonnie," Damon said a little too defensively.

"Yeah I'm sure," From what Tyler could see Caroline was pushing Damon a little too hard. Tyler moved between them. "Just because we're young doesn't mean were stupid. Bonnie isn't going to just sit around and pine after you. She's not the type."

"Look if you know where she is just tell him," Tyler said on Damon's behalf.

Caroline huffed and puffed and caved in. "She went upstairs with some beefcake."

"Thank you," Damon said in his sarcastic tone.

"I'd give it a minute if I were you," she teased as Damon walked off.

Damon thought he was going to kill Tyler's new plaything. Caroline was the most annoying girl in the world and she needs to be taken down a peg after he finds Bonnie. "Did you guys see Bonnie talking to some guy?" Damon asked Alaric and Sage.

"Dee if she's with someone just let her be. Bonnie's not a party girl what's the worst that could happen," Sage said pulling Damon back over to the bar.

"I just want to know she's okay," Damon shrugged.

"I'm sure you want to know who got her to run off upstairs alone," Alaric teased. Damon shot him a look that he should back off.

"Come on Ric Damon isn't into kids," Sage said joining the fun.

"What is this a Damon Salvatore roast?"

"You're making it too easy," Sage laughed. "You haven't even gotten to second base yet."

"I'm sure Witchy won't let that happen," Alaric added.

"Yeah she seem set in her way, pity Dee."-

"Are you guys done?" Damon asked. He needed to find Bonnie before things got out of hand. "Bonnie could be in trouble or something."

"You're acting like Stefan…" Sage questioned.

"No I'm not," he shrugged.

"Yeah, since when are you so dare I say responsible?" Alaric asked.

"I'm going to start looking for Bonnie, if either of you guys see her make sure she stays in plain sight."

"As you command Lord Damon," Alaric said bowing and making Sage laugh.

"You guys are assholes," Damon said going upstairs. The party seemed to have spilled over into every available room. By the time Damon made it to the third floor he managed to trick himself into think Bonnie's probably reading Harry Potter in a corner somewhere.

"Kol that feels amazing," Damon heard Bonnie moan. As much as he didn't want to believe it Bonnie was moaning pretty loud and clear for the world to hear. Damon's blood rushed through his body and his breathing quickened. He walked to the end of the hallway and froze at the door her voice was coming from.

"If you liked that how do you feel about this?" Damon knew that voice anywhere it was Kol Michealson. Damon was going to really kill him.

"Oh, God that feels incredible. Please don't stop," she begged.

"Are you sure?" Kol asked.

"No one likes a tease," Bonnie yelled and giggled.

"Very well," he said and soon after Bonnie was moaning again. Damon could not take anymore. He took a deep breath and kicked in the door. Kol quickly moved Bonnie behind him to protect her. "What the hell is your problem Salvatore?"

_**~End for now~**_

**_Don't you just love cliffhangers? I don't know what it is about the prospects of Damon and Kol fighting over Bonnie, but I'm going to run with this. Um... This story might get a little M rated soon, but I'm going to try my hardest to keep it T. I'm also adding a little S&M later on, because we all know Damon likes to play rough... Thanks for reading tell next time. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for all the reviews, and adds. I'm glad you guys enjoyed my randomness heres more...**_

_**Reighn Venhem 33704- Bonnie is Caroline's witch. I don't think Caroline purposefully treats Bonnie that way, she's just used to people (Bonnie included) doing whatever she says. Yes and no. I'm tried of everyone having to save Elena so I made her a badass vampire hunter-her and Jeremy. They're still human I guess, but they can handle themselves. (picture Uma Thurman in Kill Bill.) **_

**The Next Morning in the Branson Mansion **

It was time for Damon to get Bonnie home, so they could get ready for whatever girly thing Caroline wanted them to do. He was hoping it didn't involve shopping and color coordinated outfits. Damon walked down the hall to the room Lexi had for Bonnie. The door was opened and Bonnie was reading a book from Lexi's private collection. "Here to apologize?" she asked never once looking up at him.

Damon hated when people didn't make eye contact when they spoke to him. The last he checked he was one of the most desirable vampires in the world. There was no reason for this kid to not look at him. And what the hell did he have to apologize for? He honestly thought Kol was taking advantage of Bonnie. And even if he wasn't Kol deserved the ass kicking he got just on principle of being a party crasher. "If you're talking to me, I have nothing to be sorry for Princess."

"You nearly killed Kol for nothing," Bonnie said cutting her eyes at Damon as if he really killed someone that mattered.

Kol was worthless just like every other Mikaelson. _Why did Bonnie care so much about that piece of scum?_ "I didn't kill him, and even if I did it wouldn't bring about the apocalypse."

"Damon you need to apologize to him. He's brothers came over here earlier ready t"-

"Brother's which brothers?" Damon asked.

"Klaus, Finn, and Elijah they don't really like you," Bonnie said almost as if it was a bad thing.

"A lot of people don't like me," Damon shrugged.

"I wonder why?" Bonnie said finally putting her book down and getting off the bed. Damon watched closely as she walked over to him. Bonnie's hip moved rhythmically as if she was dancing to her own heartbeat. Her breasts were still being stuffed into the tight dress Caroline insisted she wear. Damon met her olive colored eyes as they looked through him. Bonnie was studying Damon, trying to figure out why he wanted people to hate him. "Some girl really hurt you?"

Damon knew it was a question, but Bonnie asked it as if she already had the answer. He didn't like the pity laced in her voice. Damon Salvatore wasn't someone you felt sorry for. There was simply no reason to pity him. Damon had anything you could wish to have and more; money, influence, power, looks, jewelry, cars, women, name it-he has it. "No!"

"I'm sure she's not worth it," Bonnie said calming his anger with the mere brush of her finger tips against his cheek.

Damon was losing it. He was feeling things other than arousal and humor for Bonnie. Dangerous things. "Get dress," he said turning to leave.

"Apologize," Bonnie shrugged.

Damon didn't have time to play with her. So he grabbed her by the arm. "Now!"

Bonnie smiled and sent a searing pain through his head. Damon instantly let go and fell to the floor. Bonnie stopped when he started to turn bet red.

"What did I tell you about doing that?!"

**~12 hours earlier~**

"Very well," Kol said and soon after Bonnie was moaning again. Damon could not take anymore. He took a deep breath and kicked in the door. Kol quickly moved Bonnie behind him to protect her. "What the hell is your problem Salvatore?"

All Damon saw was red. How dare Kol try to take what was his? The rational part of Damon's mind kept telling him that Bonnie wasn't really his and he didn't see them doing anything. The other part noted Bonnie's hiked up skirt and Kol's missing shirt. That was all the proof Damon needed to end Kol's pathetic existence. "You son of a bitch," Damon yelled as he pulled Kol by the throat towards the door. (The Mikaelsons and Salvatores are matched in strength, wealth, and influence.)

"Damon what are you doing?" Bonnie asked. She was freaked out and still a little drunk. All she saw were blurs flashing across the room stopping only to knock pictures and dry wall down.

"I don't know what your problem is Salvatore, but I'd be happy to end you," Kol said. He had Damon pinned to the floor with a piece of wood from the bed frame in his hand. Kol glanced at Bonnie for a moment, and Damon knew what he was thinking. After Kol drove that piece of wood through Damon's heart, he was going to try and play the hero and attempt to resume whatever he started. The only way that was going to happen was over Damon's dead body.

"Guess again," Damon said over powering Kol and twisting his hand all the way around. Damon took the stake from his lamp hand. "Enjoy hell."

Bonnie didn't know what to do. Damon and Kol weren't listening to a damn thing she was saying and no one could hear over the loud party music, or cared enough to help. Magic was her last resort and the only thing that could stop them anyway. The last time Bonnie gave someone an aneurism Matt and Tyler were fighting over Caroline. Bonnie's eyes narrowed and the two vampires fell to the ground. When she was certain the boys had enough she stopped.

"What the hell was that for?" Damon demanded. "Don't ever do anything like that ever again!"

"Maybe someone shouldn't be such a sociopath," Kol added with a humorless smile.

"I'll show you sociopath," Damon said vamping out. That put Kol on the defensive so he bored his fangs too.

Bonnie started to realize why she gave up on dating. Boys were ruthless, stupid, Neanderthals. Bonnie deep fried their brains this time turning up the intensity. If they wanted an ass kicking then an ass kicking they were going to get.

When Bonnie was done Damon flashed to her and gripped her by the arm. "Do that one more time and you will loath the day you were born."

"Let her go," Kol said approaching Damon.

"Get out of here before I let Sage know you crashed her party," Damon smiled. "Trust when I say no one will be able to save you from her wrath young Mikaelson."

Kol swallowed his pride and left before Bonnie could form a coherent sentence. "You didn't have to be a dick," Bonnie added.

"While he didn't have to isolate you and try to take advantage of you," Damon said smiling at his sweet naïve witch.

"I can take care of myself. If you hadn't notice I'm here protecting Caroline and Tyler. I got the job for a reason."

"Do you know Caroline is down stairs piss drunk fucking Tyler on the dance floor? Elena's eye fucking Stefan and dirty dancing with girls. While Matt and Jeremy are doing body shots with a group of freshmen, and not the college kind," Damon said putting more of a damper on her buzz.

Bonnie quickly walked pass him to but her friends in check and Damon liked having his judgey little princess back…

**_12 hours later_**

"If it isn't the party girl how are you feeling darling?" Alaric asked Damon as he flipped his pancakes.

Bonnie snickered and stopped when Damon glared at her. "Did anyone else come down?" Damon asked ignoring Alaric's joke for a lack of a better word.

"Nope, you two are the early birds. How do you like your worms Bonnie over easy, or belly up?"

"Belly up," Bonnie laughed.

Damon put some pancakes on her plate and fixed her a glass of orange juice. Bonnie mouthed thank you and he simply smiled at her. Alaric watched the exchanged as he fried Bonnie's eggs. _Damon has officially been bitten by the love bug. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys sorry for the extremely late update. I think I mentioned this before, but I'm upping the rating to M so next week next chapter will be rated M. I'm also working on a Stefonnie One shot so look out for that. Thanks for all the reviews, and adds. I'm glad you guys enjoyed my randomness here's more...**_

Damon was on the verge of losing his mind. If Caroline went into another store he was going to slap someone, and preferably her. She was babbling on and on about how amazing Kol was and how cute he and Bonnie looked together, as if Damon weren't standing right next to her. Maybe, he deserved this for not seizing his golden opportunity to be with Bonnie.

Damon set on a bench outside of a boutique Elena and Caroline rushed into. Bonnie had disappeared into the bookstore next to it. "And to think you'd show your face after the horrible bet down I gave you."

"I'm not in the mood for your illusions of grandeur, Kol," Damon said looking over at him.

"I wouldn't be either if I were reduced to a poor errand boy." Damon wasn't anyone's errand boy; he was merely holding Caroline and Elena's bags out of necessity. Not that it was any of Kol's business.

"Why are you still standing here?"

"I was just going to wait for Bonnie," Kol said sitting next to him.

"She didn't come with us, she's with Stefan," Damon lied.

"Really? I can smell her all over you. Quite delicious isn't it?"

"Stay away from her," Damon ordered.

"Are you going to do something if I don't?" Kol asked with a kind smile.

"I'm going to kill you if you ever touch her again," Damon promised with his menacing gaze.

Kol stood and turned to walk away. "Our little witch has a mind of her own and she'll come to me when the time is right."

"Go to hell," Damon smiled to his back. Damon didn't like how Kol assumed Bonnie held any type of interest in him. She was drunk and felt sorry for him. There was nothing more to their encounter…Right?

"Hey was that Kol?" Bonnie asked walking out of the bookstore with a new copy of Jane Austin's _Emma_, and _Sense and Sensibility_. She sits beside him and waits for a response.

"That was him…Is he like your boyfriend now, or something?" Damon said making Bonnie blush and fidget. He didn't like her reaction, but he kept his inner commentary to himself.

"No, he's just my friend," Bonnie said getting a snort from Damon. "What was that for?"

"Guys like Kol can't be friends with girls like you," Damon said with a humorless smile.

"How would you know? Don't tell me you're one of those people that believe a girl and guy can't be friends unless something extra is going on?" Bonnie questioned. Damon didn't say anything or show any signs that he would. "I don't believe this." Bonnie shook her head at the thought.

"Look Kol and I aren't that different it's probably the reason we hate each other. He's really into you and he's not going to just be your friend."

"You're just being suspicious."

More like jealous, but Damon liked the way Bonnie put it better. It made him seem less crazy. "You're beautiful and smart, and pretty brutal when it comes to war. He'd be crazy not to want you." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and looked into her eyes.

Caroline was the first to notice the intimate way Damon and Bonnie were looking at one another. She and Elena shared a proud glance with one another before they walked over to the pair. "So what were you two talking about?" Caroline smiled.

"Nothing," Bonnie and Damon chorused together looking as thick as thieves.

"Rights," Elena sang-song as she and Caroline took their bags and walked up the stripe to Damon's car.

* * *

Damon walked passed Bonnie's room and saw her sitting on the bed reading one of the books she got earlier. "What are you doing?" Damon questioned. Everyone was down stair ready to go back to the Branson's for dinner.

"I'm going to stay in tonight, I don't want to cause any more trouble with you and Kol," Bonnie said not looking up from her book. Damon sighed and walked over to her. He took the book from her hands. "If you lose my page an aneurysm will seem like a walk in the park compared to what I will do to you."

"Why are you going to stay here alone?"

"Your dad's here," Bonnie smiled.

"Again why are you staying here alone?" Bonnie sighed and looked into his eyes. She felt her stomach fluttering with want. She wanted his lips, his touch, his body… "Bonnie? I'm growing old here."

"I'd just rather stay here," she said pulling herself back to reality and moving a little farther from Damon. But he grabbed her hand and looked at her. Bonnie snitched her hand back, "You should get going."

"I'm gonna stay with you," Damon said making Bonnie's mouth go dry.

"You don't have to," Bonnie said looking for refugee in her book which he sat on the bed.

"Why are you acting so nervous?" Damon whispered knowing the answer.

"This book's pretty scary," she lied.

Damon laughed. "I didn't know Jane Austin could tap into her inner Mary Shelley."

"How would you know?" Bonnie questioned then she laughed. "You read Jane Austin don't you?"

"I've been alive for a very long time, there isn't much I haven't done," he smiled at the witch. "I want you in the car in fifteen minutes, and trust me you don't want to find out what will happen if you aren't."

* * *

Elena walked down a corridor she hoped would lead her to the foyer. She was amazed that she was the only one that couldn't navigate the Salvatore's house. She felt like she was in a horror movie and the closer she got to the end of the hall the farther away it seemed.

Through the tap of her heels on the hardwood she could make out singing. It wasn't half bad either. Elena followed the voice to a cracked open bathroom door. In the steam she saw the silhouette of the singing.

Stefan walked up to the mirror, towel hanging low on his waist, and cleared the fog off-starting to primp. He applied after shave to his strong jaw, and Elena closely watched as he sprayed sweet smelling cologne over his chiseled chest and abs. "You're staring," he laughed not looking at her. "It's creepy."

She laughed, "I think it's romantic." She leaned against the doorpost and openly took in his perfect frame.

Stefan raised a questioning brow at her, "You'd like to have some stranger watching you get ready in nothing but a wet towel?"

"Depends on who the stranger is I suppose. It could be flattering-or creepy."

"I guess it's a little flattering," he said turning to leave the bathroom. He walked up to her and held her gaze as they stood in the doorway together. "You get lost going to the library again? Or was this part of a plan?"

Elena just let out a nervous laugh unable to think straight. She looked down at her sweaty hands and Stefan walked away. "Aren't you coming?" he asked glancing back at her.

"Erum sure," Elena said with a smile as she followed him to his bedroom.

Lexi and Stefan stood off in a dim corner discussing the perils of life or whatever it was that they talked about. Damon and Sage were inserting witless commentary. "I killed a Bunny today," Damon said in his monotone Stefan voice.

"Really? Was he cute?" Sage said mocking Lexi.

"Adorable, I feel haunted by the memory," he choked out as they laughed hysterically.

"What devious scheme are you to planning now?" Alaric asked coming over with a glass of wine for him and Sage.

"We're trying to entertain ourselves," Sage said taking a sip of wine and smiling devilishly at Damon from behind her glass.

"I'll be right back."

Going to check on your witch?" Alaric asked.

"It's my job as the babysitter to make sure every baby has been sat on," he said going off in to the dining hall. Damon watched Bonnie flip through the pages of _Sense and Sensibility_; she was lost in the romance of the time. "Please tell me you aren't really into that crap?"

"Fine I won't tell you," she smiled.

Damon pulled out a huge chair from the long dining table to sit next to her. He felt a little bad that everyone was having a nice chill section while Bonnie was reading-crap at that. "You wanna play a game?"

Bonnie gave him the side eye and raised her book a centimeter. Damon had mixed feelings about her constant nonverbal communication. She turned her attention back to her book and for a moment everything went away.

"I promise you'll enjoy it," Damon said setting back and trying to seem nonchalant about the situation.

"Well that was short lived," Bonnie muttered to herself. "What game is it?"

* * *

**_Chapter five preview_**

"Okay so the objective of the game is to kiss everyone of the opposite sex once and do body shots twice"-

"This sounds like your tye of game Ty," Matt whispered to him.

"He invented it one summer," Stefan said cause Caroline to glare at Tyler, and Tyler to glare at Stefan.

"Any who Alaric is score keep and we start counterclockwise with yours truly first. You use the twister spinner to pick your victim," Damon said spinning and landing Bonnie.

The look doom on her face had everyone laughing, "I'm sure it will be quick and painless," Elena promised Bonnie.

"You know you want to," Caroline said from across the circle. Elena and and Bonnie gave her a look. "Sorry."

"Fine," Bonnie said leaning over to kiss him, but Damon put his finger to her lips. When she opened her eyes he nudged his head over to the bar.

Bonnie got up and followed after him. She hated having everyone's gaze burning a hole in her back. She swallowed knowing no matter how long she looked at the floor everyone would still be looking at her and Damon.

Damon could sense Bonnie was either extremely nervous or angry. He was going to do everything in his power to make this the most awkward moment of her life. The second she realized her life wasn't that bad the easier things could be for the both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellzz-on-Earth yes Elena is involved, but Damon isn't going to be with her and IDK how much Stelena and Forwood I'm going to add. My mean focus is Bamon (and maybe Kennett...)** **Enjoy the new chapter guys and thanks for all the reviews. I know I'm not reliable in the updating deportment I'm just glad you're still following alone. I promise to be batter. Love you guy. P.S I own nothing if you were wondering or from Pluto. **

"Okay so the objective of the game is to kiss every one of the opposite sex once and do body shots twice"-

"This sounds like your type of game Ty," Matt whispered to him.

"He invented it one summer," Stefan said causing Caroline to glare at Tyler, and Tyler to glare at Stefan.

"Any who Alaric is score keep and we start counterclockwise with yours truly first. You use the twister spinner to pick your victim," Damon said spinning and landing Bonnie. "Oh and if it lands between two people you kiss both and if it's someone of the same sex. Body shots."

The look doom on her face had everyone laughing, "I'm sure it will be quick and painless," Elena promised Bonnie.

"You know you want to," Caroline said from across the circle. Elena and Bonnie gave her a look. "Sorry."

"Fine," Bonnie said leaning over to kiss him, but Damon put his finger to her lips. When she opened her eyes he nudged his head over to the bar.

Bonnie got up and followed after him. She hated having everyone's gaze burning a hole in her back. She swallowed knowing no matter how long she looked at the floor everyone would still be looking at her and Damon.

Damon could sense Bonnie was either extremely nervous or angry. He was going to do everything in his power to make this the most awkward moment of her life. The second she realized her life wasn't that bad the easier things could be for the both of them.

Damon let a light laugh escape his lips. Bonnie's eyes shot up at him. _Why did he find the most demeaning thing funny?_ Bonnie knew she could live fourscore and never know the answer to that question. Damon was a mystery, yet there was this weird familiarity between them as if they were the same person, cut from the same cloth.

Damon pulled Bonnie's hair off her neck and licked it gently. He remembered how grossed out she was when he did this at the bar so he made sure his tongue was as slobbery as possible. Bonnie shivered slightly and everyone mistook this for pleasure instead of disgust. Damon sprinkled salt on her neck then put a lime wedge between her lips.

He licked the salt off of her neck and took the shot. Before he dove in for the lime he gave Bonnie a little wink. Bonnie never intended to kiss him, but the second his lips touch her it was as if they had a mind of their own. For a second everyone disappeared and she felt heat ignite her core. Bonnie had never felt lips like him before.

"We don't want to get carried away, now do we Princess?" Damon said once he pulled his lips from hers. He smiled at her and as if magic a breath of air got caught in her throat and she started coughing.

"Please carry on," Caroline said fanning herself, and everyone else looked really shocked or uncomfortable. Damon beamed at a job well done while Bonnie wished she could remember the invisibility spell she learned as a kid.

"You're next Jer," Alaric said wishing he never agreed to this. He surely wasn't drunk enough, but knowing the company he kept he'd be soon enough.

Jeremy spun and landed Caroline. "Yes!" Jeremy exclaimed causing everyone to give him sideways glances.

"Don't sound so happy," Tyler said.

"I wouldn't be," Damon said finishing his gin and getting a pinch from Rose. "You all were thinking it," he whispered to Sage.

Bonnie watched Damon as everyone played the game and even though he pretended not to he noticed her, and the way she watched him, he did. He loved the intended gaze in her eyes and how the alcohol was slowly making her relax.

* * *

Damon gave Bonnie another swig of mouthwash. "How do you feel now?" he asked. He knew she was plastered and too proud to admit it. She insisted on making her way to the bathroom on her own and he was surprised she made it.

"Please leave me alone," Bonnie begged. She didn't know why he insisted on following her and trying to help her. If he were Matt or Tyler he'd have his blackmail pictures by now. She felt him touch her back and her stomach fluttered. His hand gently moved up the small of her back and crossed to her shoulder. She turned her head and glanced into his soft blue eyes. "I-I," she started then turned and lost her courage in the toilet.

"That's it let all the poison out," he cooed in her ear. Bonnie found herself laughing at his silliness. "Wow, is that a smile, never thought I'd see the day." Damon pulled some toilet paper off the roll and wiped Bonnie's chin. He saw amazement in her eyes as they studied him. "What's going on in your head?"

"You're just…different I guess," she smiled at him then she got up and rinsed her mouth one more time. Damon stayed close unsure if she would be okay on her own. Bonnie was a determined person and at times it made her seem self-righteous and pushy, but it proved she was strong. He loved her strength and how all her friends relied on it and draw strength from it. "Thank you for helping me."

"Its kindda my fault so are we even?" he asked. Bonnie laced her finger through his and continued walking to her room. Damon walked with her unsure of what was happening. He knew her hormones were raging and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what she was thinking. Then again this was Bonnie so it couldn't be that-could it?

Bonnie rummaged through the draw for something soft and warm to wear. She found some fleece shorts and a cotton wife-beater. Thinking nothing of Damon's presence she ripped off her clothes and changed.

If Damon said he didn't watch her he'd be lying through his teeth. He felt time slow and watched every muscle in her body dance to expose her delicious caramel skin. He longed to lick and nip at the curve of her shoulder blade and taste her sweet supple neck. Damon fought hard against the urge to reach out and touch her.

Bonnie soon sauntered over to where Damon sat on the bed. She led with her head in his lap her eager eyes watching him. She reached her finger up and outlined his chin, "Why are you such a dick?"

Damon didn't know why, but he found her insult utterly amusing. "I don't know, I guess I just like it," he said loving her gentle touch. "Why do you put up with your friends? They're holding you back."

Bonnie knew what he meant and it bothered her too. She was from a long line of powerful witches, but she and Elena devoted their lives to protecting Caroline. "They're all the family I have and I'd give my life for them. You'd do it for Stefan, Alaric, Sage, and Lexi?"

"I see," he said as he traced her lips. He wanted to taste them. "I'm sorry I keep getting you hammered."

Bonnie sat up and looked into Damon eyes. She had never felt this liberated and free in all her life. She had always been the responsible one. She's saved everyone's ass a million times over all on her own. It was nice having someone around that could be strong for her, and take care of things. She didn't feel like she was in it alone when she was with Damon. That allowed her to be a kid, and not always have to make the responsible choice, even if in the end that was what she did. He gave her the option to make a mistake, and she knew he'd be there to help her fix it. "I love that you get me hammered," Damon looked shock and confused. "I mean I like that I can count on you, and know that I'm not the one taking care of everyone on my own. I have you to lean on and draw strength from," Bonnie said.

Damon never thought he meant that much to her. He never really thought of their relationship that way. "So-Does this make us friends?"

Bonnie laughed. "We're more than that," Damon's heart stopped. Did Bonnie think they were together? He wasn't sure if he could handle that. What if he messed up? What if he just wanted to sleep with her? How the hell was he going to deal with a scorned witch? "We're best friends," Bonnie said and hugged him.

Damon's panic flittered away and was soon replaced with rage and resentment. _Friends-Best friends? What the hell is that? I'll show her best friend._ Damon grabbed either side of her face and kissed her. He kissed her fiercely staling all her reason and protest. Damon found himself letting go and forgetting this was Bonnie, his sweet innocent Bonnie. He flipped her over on her back and fumbled with his buckle.

He was driven by the passion that only a witch and a vampire could make. She clawed at his shirt until she ripped through it, and moved her hips earnestly against his. Damon spread her legs apart with his knees and cupped her glory. He slowly pulled himself back from the point of no return. He wasn't doing this to have Bonnie. He needed to show her that he was worth more than friendship. _Why would she buy the cow when she can get the milk for free? _Damon slowly pulled himself away from Bonnie. He brushed her wild hair behind her ear. "Call me if you feel worst."

Bonnie blinked and he was gone. She had never been more frustrated in her whole life. How dare he kiss her like that and just walk away. Why would he kiss her like that and walk away? She closed her eyes and tried to gain control over her body, but it yearned for his touch. Then her phone buzzed with a text message… Maybe she didn't need _his_ touch per say…


	6. Chapter 6

**Today is my 21st B-day and the end of finals week so I thought: 'before I go to the bar and froget my own name, why not write and edit something I care about'. So here's an early Christmas gift. To Reighn Venhem 33704 I like to think Bonnie and Damon are soulmates, but you never know with this girl. She fits every character so well it's hard not to ship her with the world. I think their connection was instant attraction, and now they know more about each other, and how alike they are, things have been getting steamy... To Damon is Team Bonnie I think you'll be pleasantly surprised this and next chapter. ;} **

Bonnie's phone had been buzzing off the hook for the past few days. She wouldn't clue anyone in on who she was talking to, but everyone had their suspicions. Most of the gang had already taken off, or in Tyler and Caroline's case were about to for the day. Elena and Stefan were out site seeing. Jeremy, and Matt were going to some bar with Alaric for "the world's best brew tasting," Caroline and Tyler were going to shop, and have dinner at a bistro on the outskirts of town, and Damon was going to enjoy having a quiet household.

"Where are you running off to all cheesy?" Tyler asked as Bonnie smiled down at her phone and tried to sneak passed him and go unnoticed by Caroline. Bonnie widened her eyes at him, even though Caroline didn't turn.

"Out, see you Care," Bonnie said trying to escape interrogation.

"Bonnie Elizabeth Bennett, answer the man's question," Caroline said turning to give Bonnie her scolding eyes. Bonnie knew she was going to have to say something when Caroline pulled out the middle name. _Stupid middle name._

"I'm just going back to the bookstore, and maybe check out that antique shop next door, you wanna come with?" she asked knowing reading wasn't a Caroline thing to do.

Caroline walked over to Bonnie and looked her square in the eye. "Are you lying to me?"

"No!" _Yes_. "Can I go or is this interrogation not over yet?" Bonnie asked as she shifted her bag.

"Bye, have fun," Caroline said giving Bonnie a hug. "Tell me how your date goes," she said leaving Bonnie shocked.

"I'm not going on a date!" she yelled.

"You're hair's curled, you're wearing make-up, and you've sprayed on a little White Diamond, so don't deny it. You're showing off for someone, and the question is who?" she said as Damon walked into the foyer.

"Great you guys are still here," he said being sarcastic as usual.

"Oh, stuff it," Bonnie said getting a soft smile out of him and a laugh from Tyler.

"Stuff it? What?" he laughed as the trio went out the door and left Damon to his lonesome.

* * *

"You worry about them too much," Tyler said as he and Caroline walked through the mall hand-in-hand. "Elena is fine, and Bonnie's always been independent. There is nothing wrong."

"Elena hates being alone, she'd never go somewhere without us, unless Stefan had already offered to take her and she was faking the whole 'I can be independent' thing. And Bonnie-she never goes all out, unless there's a boy involved. You remember Luca and Ben? The girl is hiding something and I don't want her to get hurt," Caroline said feeling lucky to have Tyler, but bad that her friends never had anything like this before.

Tyler looked over at Caroline and smiled. She was the most beautiful person inside and out. He loved how devoted she was to the people she cared about, and he loved how whole heartedly she loved. "What's so funny?" she asked him with a light kiss.

"You just amaze me," he smiled and brushed her hair back, before he took her lips in a passionate kiss. "And you're fucking hot," he added slapping her ass.

"Nice way to ruin the moment," she added as she turned to continue walking.

"Tyler!" a high pitched voice screamed. The dark haired beauty jumped into his arms. Tyler wrapped his arms around her narrow waist and took in her sent. "You didn't tell me you were back in town," she said playfully hitting him.

Tyler noted the distaste on Caroline's face and tried to get her to stop. "I thought you were still in the mountain with your uncle. I had no idea you were here." Tyler stood next to Caroline and the two girls sized each other up. "Hayley this is my fiancé Caroline, Caroline this is my fr-friend Hayley."

"Wow you're engaged. Don't you think you're a little young for the commitment thing?" Hayley asked. _Strike one._ Tyler thought.

"No he's not."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to come off judgmental or anything," she smiled and hit Tyler with her shoulder. _Strike two. _

"It's okay," Tyler said.

"I just didn't think your mom would go for the whole inter-mating thing," she concluded. _Strike three._

"Excuse me! Look, I know what you're trying to do"-

"You look! I don't do teen drama. Ty's my friend and I'm just looking out for him."

"I'm ok Hales. I'm very happy," Tyler said as he hugged Caroline and kissed her cheek.

"As long as you know there's more to love than sex," Hayley said before she walked off.

* * *

Bonnie had spent the whole day with Kol and Rebekah. They were on their way back to the Mickleason's for dinner when Kol pulled Bonnie off to the side. "Well, what are you two waiting for? Mother is going to be very disappointed in you if you're late," Rebekah tsked Kol.

"Shove off and leave us alone," he said glaring over at his sister.

"Very well then," Rebekah smiled at him. "Bring Bonnie to my room so I can fix her up. You've got five minutes use them wisely, brother."

"I like her, she reminds me of Care a little," Bonnie said as Kol wrapped his arms loosely around her.

"The poor thing needs a friend. She manages to scare away everyone she gets," Kol said looking down at Bonnie. She was the most mysterious person he's ever known. He had a way of reading people and knowing their motivations, feelings, thoughts-but not with Bonnie. She had this way of saying and doing the opposite of what she felt. And right now, she wanted to kiss him, but she didn't look it, or do it.

"Why did you pull me off to the side like that?" Bonnie asked trying to distract her body from the tingly feeling surging through her limbs.

"There's no reason, Love," he said causing her to look at him oddly. "Unless you want a reason," he offered.

"Everything happens for a reason," she shrugged.

"Is that so?" Kol asked barely containing the urge to kiss her.

"You'd know."

"Bonnie?" The paired turned to see Damon and Sage walking up the drive way. "What are you doing here?"

Bonnie quickly put space between her and Kol to Damon's pleasure. "I'm just having dinner with Kol, and Rebekah"-

"What?" Sage yelled.

"I thought I smelled inferiority," Rebekah said smiling at Sage.

"Now sister be nice to mummy's guest. Damon and Sage please come in," Elijah said bowing and stepping aside so they could go up the stairs to where Rebekah stood by the door. "Ms. Bennett it's lovely to see you again," Elijah said kissing Bonnie's hand as he always did.

Sage and Damon looked at each other questioningly when he said again, as in Bonnie's been here before. "Rebekah, could you show our guest to the waiting room?" Esther Mikealson said as she descended the grand staircase.

"Mother I"-

"I wasn't asking."

"Come along," Rebekah mumbled as she walked Damon and Sage down a corridor and to a room at the end of the hall.

When Rebekah was gone Sage smiled at Damon as he poured them drinks. "What's the matter Red?" he asked when he turned around and noted the look he was getting.

"I thought you had a thing for the witch?" she asked.

"I never she I did," he pointed out.

"True, but you're actions screamed it. And the way you looked at her and Kol"-

"She can do whatever she likes," he smiled at her before he sipped his drink.

"Even Kol," she said making Damon choke.

"She wouldn't do that," he smiled at her.

"What honestly makes you think that?"

"She's Bonnie," he laughed.

"Why are you trying to desexualize her? She's a teenage girl first and foremost. Kol's attractive, dangerous, smart, and spending a lot of time with her!"

"What do you want me to do lock her in the mansion and never let her out of my sight. She's not into Kol, and I'm not worried."

"Well you should be seeing as he's why she hasn't brought up the kiss," she said making his eyes budge.

"Alaric told you about that?" he asked.

"No Lexi did," she smiled.

"Damnit Stefan. That is the last time I try to brother bond with either of them. They gossip like little girls."

"You're changing the subject."

"Because it's not important, Bonnie and I madeout when she was wasted. It obviously didn't mean anything."

"You wanted to go all the way," she started as Ester and Mikeal came into the sitting room.

* * *

"Wow, no one's here," Bonnie said noting the silence of the Salvatore mansion. Damon had driven her home after dinner. Everyone else was still enjoying their evenings elsewhere and Damon and Bonnie were virtually alone. "It's been a while since we've hung out."

"Wonder why?" Damon questioned giving Bonnie attitude. She hated it when he was passively mad.

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" Bonnie asked with a playful smile.

Damon looked down at her and remembered she was standing this close to Kol, and she had allowed him to hold her. "We kissed didn't we?" He was seriously confused by this girl.

Bonnie laughed. _Was he serious?_ "Yeah we did."

"Was it that bad? I mean am I that bad?" he questioned. She had no idea where this was coming from. Damon was great and he was the one that stopped the kiss and never brought it up.

"What's going on?"

"You tell me!"

"You kissed me and just walked away. You never brought it up before and now you seem really mad at me because I didn't."

"I guess that's right…"

"DAMON!" For some reason he loved when Bonnie yelled his name, well whenever the words left her lips it made his world right.

"Bonnie," he smiled.

"You are so unbearable. One second we're fighting and then you're acting like nothing happened. Or you're kissing me and pretending it never happened. Am I some kind of amusement or something?"

"Of course not." He ran his hand down the side of her face quickly calming her wild spirit. "I just… I-I like you sorta."

Bonnie let out a hard laugh. "You're really horrible at this," she giggled.

"I just want to be right for you, and I know it's not possible," he mumbled.

Bonnie smiled at Damon who was looking everywhere but at her. When their eyes met she kissed him. He pulled her into his body waiting to be as close as possible. Then she pulled away from him. "Now we're even."

* * *

Bonnie had just gotten back from having lunch with the Mikealson's. Damon did his usual inspection of her person for visible mark. Then they want off to his room. Everyone watched as they left together, even though, they never utter a word to the other. Bonnie sat on Damon's lap kissing up and down his neck. His hands played in her shirt soon removing it. Every day they did the same thing, and everyday Bonnie ended at the same place.

"Damon honey," a woman said opening the door.

"Mom," he laughed as Bonnie looked embarrassed. "I'm entertaining."

"I'm sure. You must be Bonnie. Caroline said I'd find you tattooed to my son, and Elena to Stefan."

"Hello Mrs. Salvatore."

"Call me Amelia," she smiled and started to close the door.

"And Damon please let her get ready for the ball," Amelia said before she closed the door all the way.

"She really likes you," he said nibbling on her neck.

"Stop," she said unable to fathom how he can be frisky after his mom had just walked in on them.

"Awe is my little Bonnie boo shy?" he teased tickling her and rolling on top of her.

"That's your mom and she just saw me dry humping you," she laughed.

"I know it's a shame she couldn't have seen more," he whispered in a way that instantly made her flush.

"Get off you me," she said unease with how quickly he could make her horny.

"If you're sure, Love," he said mocking Kol and kissing down her stomach. "I live to serve you darling."

"Shut up," she moaned as he kissed, nibbled, and sucked on her hip. Damon started to unbutton her jeans, and right on cue she shot up and pushed his eager hand away. "I should get ready," she said grabbing her shirt and putting it on faster than Damon thought possible for a witch. _Well that's reassuring._

"Or we can just stay here and enjoy each other's company," he said as she walked to the door.

She looked over her shoulder at him laying on his side pulling on a loose thread in his pillow. "I'm sure my company isn't the only thing you want to enjoy," she said with a smirk.

"Tease," he yelled and throw the pillow at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Enjoy my little lovelies. *evil grin***_

"Ms. Bennett," Elijah said taking Bonnie's hand and kissing. "Damon," he smiled.

"Douche," Damon greeted.

"Damon," Bonnie warned with her sexy scolding eyes.

"Hello Elijah, I'd say it's good to see you, but that's a terrible lie."

"Isn't this lovely, my two favorite witches in one room," Klaus said walking in with a gold haired older woman. "Bonnie," Klaus said kissing her hand. "I'd like to introduce you to Gloria, and Gloria this is the lovely Bennett witch Rebekah's been going on about."

"It's nice to finally meet you, and Damon, my favorite Salvatore brother," Gloria said as she hugged Damon. "I hope she's keeping you out of trouble."

"Me trouble, are you forgetting who you're talking to Gloria."

"Mmm no one can ever forget Damon Salvatore," a familiar voice said from behind him.

"Andie, Finn," Damon said shocked. He hadn't expected to run into them. Judging by the smile on Klaus' and Elijah's faces they had been waiting for this moment. Damon hadn't seen Andie Starr since they slept together two years ago, and he hadn't seen Finn since they got into a fight over it last summer. "How's marriage?"

Finn merely gave Damon a look and he and Andie departed. "Nice one, mate," Klaus proclaimed as he patted Damon on the back and left with Gloria and Elijah.

* * *

"That wasn't awkward," Bonnie said spotting Sage and Alaric, and pulling Damon in their direction.

"Don't you want to dance first?" he asked.

"With you?" she asked with a questioning look.

"Don't look so shocked I'm an amazing dancer," he said rocking and shaking his hips. "You don't want none of this."-

"No one does," Rebekah laughed from behind him.

"Whore-I mean Rebekah," Damon said as Bonnie glared at him.

"Arse," Rebekah grunted.

"Now sister lets be nice to Bonnie's pet," Kol said making the vein in Damon's jaw tick. Kol walked over to Bonnie and took her in his arms. He then bowed and kissed her hand. "It feels like ages since I've seen you last."

"We had lunch just hours ago," Bonnie smiled. She noted the look on Damon's face as he turned and went to join Sage and Alaric.

"Bonnie, is this the guy you've been running off to see every day?" Caroline questioned as she joined the trio in Damon's absence.

"Rebekah, Kol, this is Caroline. Caroline, Rebekah and Kol," Bonnie said introducing everyone.

"Pleasure," Rebekah smiled.

"Nice to me you, you're as lovely as Bonnie, described," Kol said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Really? You guys talk about me," Caroline said wrapping her arm around Kol's and leading him away for her private interrogation.

"Caroline!" Bonnie yelled already knowing her intent.

"I can't hear you over the music," she yelled as she continued to walk to the dance floor with Kol.

Bonnie sighed. "I think I rather like her," Rebekah mused as she handed Bonnie a drink.

"Thanks," she smiled sure as hell needing it.

"So…Damon," Rebekah asked as she and Bonnie floated around the grand home of… well, Bonnie didn't know, but she was sure they were important.

"What about Damon?"

"He seemed rather attached to you," she said matter-of-factly.

"I live with him and he promised his parents he'd take care of me."

"Bon there's a difference in taking care of someone and _taking_ care of someone," Rebekah smiled as she sipped her champagne.

"Bekah stop," she said sure there were prying ears listening in somewhere in this house filled with supernaturals.

"What? I've been there, done that," she teased. "It wasn't half bad, and that was back in boarding school."

"That thought is going to haunt my dreams," Bonnie said in that cynical way of hers as she pictured Damon and Rebekah together.

"You're the one on a date with two guys at the same time," Rebekah smiled.

"I'm not dating anyone," Bonnie beamed.

"Don't tell my brother that, he'll kill," Rebekah said leaving Bonnie to dance with a tall muscular guy.

"I thought she'd never leave," Damon said coming up behind her. "I still don't know how you could like a person that"-

"Much like you," she smiled up at him.

"She wishes."

"of course," Bonnie said taking his hand and leading him to the garden. "When were you going to tell me about you and Rebekah?" Bonnie questioned as they walked through a rosebush maze. She felt like Alice in Wonderland. Her life had become that unreal. Two amazing guys just fell from the sky, and now she was stuck in the middle.

"When are you going to tell Kol about us?" Damon countered.

"There's an us?" Bonnie asked with a questioning look.

"Your question insinuated there was."

Bonnie stopped walking. "Your question insinuates you agree," Bonnie smiled.

"I agreed the second I met you," Damon said using the alone time to sneak a kiss.

"That's not what Stefan told Elena," she countered.

"Wow I really can't tell him anything," he concluded out loud. "Are you going to answer my question?" Damon asked as he twirled her into his arms and they swayed to the faint music coming from the house.

"What do you want me to say," she shrugged.

"Obviously the truth," he smiled down at her.

"I don't want to hurt his feelings," Bonnie started and Damon sucked his teeth. "I'm sorry."

"If this is what you want, it's what you want," he smiled at her.

"Why are you always so passive about him?" she asked expecting him to threaten to kill someone.

"Because Princess, I know you. And in the beginning, middle, and end it will be me you want. The only question is will I still want you?" he said making her stomach turn and her blood freeze.

"Why?"

Damon placed a gentle hand on either side of her face. "I've been here and I know I deserve better Bon, so if you're gonna woo me you've gotta com' hard," he said making her giggle. "I want you to be sure it's me when you pick."

"You seem really sure it's going to be you," she smiled.

"Besides Stockholm I'm totally better looking it's not even a fair fight at this point," he said dipping her.

"You really need to stop joking. I need to know how you really feel," Bonnie said taking his hands and looking into his eyes. "Do you hate me?"

Damon knew what she meant, but the thought that he could ever hate her was merely absurd. "First and foremost I could never hate you even if I wanted to. Second, I know we're in the day-by-day phase and I'm okay with that. Sometimes it's hard to be okay, really hard," he said wiggling his brow in that insipid way of his. "But I'd drown my very own puppy for you."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Was that supposed to be romantic?" she asked with a scared look on her face.

"Gruesomely so, yes," he said kissing her one more time. Damon pulled her body into his. The whole time they were getting ready for this stupid ball all he could think about was getting Bonnie on her back and out of her clothes. Damon had her literally stuck between a rock and a hard place. His hand worked up her dress. He knew everyone would be aware of her sweet aroma and would wonder how it happened, but a chance to fuck with Kol presented itself even if he knew better.

"You're selfish," she said jarring him from his evil scheme.

"Come again," he asked against her neck.

"You're selfish," she said again wrapping one delectable thigh around his hip and leading his hand up it. "Selfish, selfish, selfish," she repeated against his lips.

Bonnie was in trouble, no one told her to be so frisky at a party. Little Dee throbbed against her moist core. "Bonnie stop," Damon warned as she moved her hands between them.

"Why should you have all the fun," she snickered. Her eyes twinkled with an emerald desire, Damon's lips latched on to hers, that look alone was enough for him to cum.

"Bonnie this isn't fair," he said once she added her hips into the mix.

"Did you have this much fun with Rebekah, or Rose?" she breathed against the shell of his ear. "Did they ever make you want them this bad?"

Damon ripped through her dress without a second thought and devoured her breast. He lifted her higher to better grind him. Bonnie had no idea Damon was going to do this. "Damon stop."

Damon looked up into Bonnie's eyes and saw them heavy with lust. He heard what her mouth said, but her body was singing another tune. Damon simply kissed her hoping to swallow her protest along with her lips. He owned her-body, mind, and soul. It was a matter of time before she'd openly let everyone know so. Not that he was in any rush. He just wanted Kol to take a hike, and back off _his_ girl.

"My dress," she said as he ripped the last of it off. Damon looked at her and scaled her perfect frame. Then he realized that they were in the middle of the governor's garden in the middle of a party. He couldn't let anyone see her like this.

"Damnit Bonnie," he growled.

"I'm not the one that ripped through a thousand dollar dress."

"I'll buy you another one," he said wrapping her in his suit jacket and planning their escape. "I'm going to take you home so you can change," he said taking her into his arms.

"Don't you think it will look suspicious if I left with you wearing one dress and returned in another?" she asked giving him an 'are you serious face'.

"What do you want me to do-let you prance around in nothing but my jacket for Kol?"

"One, I love that you're jealous"-

"I'm not jealous," he mumbled like he always did.

"Second I'm a witch," she said as the fabric molded itself perfectly back on her body. "And don't you forget it," she smiled walking deeper into the maze.

"In that case why don't you just spell us back to my bedroom, and we can be back in time for the Governor to present her daughter."

"Come on," Bonnie said pulling him like a lost puppy, back to the house.

* * *

"Stefan," Rebekah smiled as she walked up to him.

Stefan once thought she was perfect. Now that felt like a dream he could barely remember. He scaled the room for Elena and she was still off with Jeremy doing some stupid perimeter check. "What do you want?" he asked despaired to end this conversation before it starts.

"I just want to say hi, and I miss you," she smiled. "I know mother and father don't understand, but I do. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I don't care," he said slamming his cup down and shattering the glass. The force made her heart race. "You destroyed me! I trusted you, I loved you and you spit in my face!"

"I'm sorry! How can I make you see that I regret it? I do!"

"Just leave me alone," Stefan said knowing this would just lead to them yelling a little more, her falling to piece, and then angry sex.

"There you are," Elena said lacing her finger with Stefan's. "Caroline wants to talk to you," she smiled then she noticed Rebekah, and the evil glare she was getting.

"Who's she?" Rebekah demanded.

"None of your business," Stefan smiled.

"Oh so you'd trade me in for a Katherine colon, scratch that she not even that pretty," Rebekah said sending an icy smile in Elena's direction.

"You're only saying that because you jealous and you should be," Stefan said walking off with Elena.

"Grr," Rebekah yelled and threw her glass. Unknowingly she almost hit Matt.

Rebekah fell to her knees crying, and Matt swallowed his angry and went to her side. "Hey, are you alright?" Matt asked feeling stupid. "That was a dumb question 'cause if you were okay you wouldn't be crying, or throwing champgn glasses at my head," he laughed.

Rebekah looked up into his blue eyes and felt something inside her blossom. "I'm sorry," she said wiping her tears away. "I didn't see you there."

"I'm okay, but it looks like the glass didn't," he said looking down at his watch. "I'm not a doctor, but I think we should call this one 11:45." Rebekah found herself laughing at his stupidity. "There it is. You have a beautiful smile."

"Thank you," she said taking his hand as he helped her to her feet. "I really am sorry about the glass."

"I believe and all is forgiven," he smiled and continued on his way to check in on Jeremy and Tyler.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're being ridiculous," Pearl said as she looked at her daughter's reflection in the mirror. "Everyone will adore you."

"I look like a fat flamingo. Can I please wear something less humiliating?" Anna asked looking over at her sister April. "I don't know why you're laughing in two more years this dress will be all for you," she sneered back.

"Girls," their mother warned. "There are hundreds of people down stares waiting for you Anna. You know how important this is to your father."

"I know but this dress is stupid!"

"It's not the dress that's stupid," April smiled.

Anna jumped at April who flinched away. "If you girls don't at right I'm going to kill you both," Pearl yelled.

"Sorry," Anna said coming over to hug her mom. "I just don't think this is a good idea," she said with a sigh.

Pearl kissed her daughter on the forehead. "It will be okay."

"How can you say that? Some random guy I don't know is about to please a beat on my future," Anna yelled.

"April go tell your father we'll be out in five minutes," Pearl gestured to a small couch in the dressing room. She and Anna seat together, and Anna placed her head on his shoulder. "I know that the thought of marrying someone you don't love is overwhelming and unfair, but I've never felt the way I feel about your father with anyone else."

"Who do I know it will be like that for me? I've never dated anyone. I have never loved anyone ever, what if I can't?"

"You're father and I will find the perfect guy for you, and he'll love you more then you ever dreamt possible," Pearl promised her daughter.

* * *

"Hey can you show me where the bathroom is, I think I had one too many drinks," Jeremy said once he saw April walking to the staircase.

"Oh it's down the hall the other way," April smiled. "I know this house is too big."

"No, my friend Tyler's house is about twice this size, but I still get lost anyway," Jeremy smiled. "I'm Jeremy by the way," he said extending his hand.

"I'm April," she smiled at him.

"Thanks for the help," he said going back down the hall in search of the bathroom.

* * *

Bonnie and Damon split up once again, so Bonnie could resume her duties watching over Caroline and Tyler. Tyler want off with Matt and Jeremy to do some unholy and stupid. "I can't believe that skank is here!" Caroline yelled.

"Who are you talking about," Bonnie said as she examined the room, then she spotted Tyler's uncle. "Isn't that Mason, what is he doing here?"

"Yeah and why is he talking to that whore Hayley?" Caroline questioned.

"That's Hayley?" Bonnie said remembering Caroline fuming about the girl earlier in the week. "She doesn't look as bad as you make it seem. Her boobs are totally no existent."

Caroline couldn't help but laugh. "You always know the right thing to say," she said as she embraced her friend.

"It's the truth," Bonnie shrugged. "Don't worry about her. There is nothing she can do to get between you and Tyler, you guys are perfect."

"But"-

"No buts, you're Caroline fucking Forbes, basic bitches shiver at the thought of you and every guy wants to have you. Don't let that poor excuse for a werewolf get to you. Ty loves you more than anything."-

"Well then why does he look at her like that," Caroline said bringing her attention back to the corner Mason was in. He was now standing with Tyler, Hayley and some girl Bonnie's never seen before. "He better not dance with her," Caroline yelled.

* * *

"If it isn't the little massacre they call my brother," Klaus chuckled as he saw Kol pass the bar. "I saw Damon walk in with your date, must suck to know the elder Salvatore has the very thing you long to possess."

"Really?" Kol questioned as he examined his almost empty glass. "It must remind you of the heartache you suffered over Katherine, oh I forgot you killed her."

"Shut your mouth," Klaus yelled.

"What is it Elijah says never dish more than you can chew."

"Never dish more than you can swallow," Klaus corrected as he ordered a refill for Kol.

"As if it were any of your business I'm going to dance with Bonnie and her beautiful companion Caroline," Kol said gesturing to Bonnie and Caroline.

Klaus's never been so intrigued by a girl so young before. Caroline had the most intriguing look of utter contempt in her eyes. He'd never seen a woman so consumed by anger. Yet the dark tint in her eyes did little to hide the glow around him. Klaus knew he was being careless, but the thought of corrupting a soul that seemingly pure was too exciting no to act. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"I'm sure the Salvatores will," Kol said pleased that he was able to get his brother to come alone as a distraction.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him," Caroline said holding her glass so tight it started to crack.

"Care," Bonnie warned her before the glass broke. "You need to calm down and trust Tyler. He loves you and he'd never want her. Not when he has you."

"Look at them," Caroline said. Bonnie was sure she could she steam radiating from Caroline. "I've never seen him laugh that hard. Hahaha I hope it's worth it."

"You're crazy," Bonnie laughed.

"Tell me something I don't know."-

"You're the most beautiful girl in the room," Klaus said taking Caroline's hand and kissing it in true Mikaelson fashion.

Caroline didn't know what it was about Klaus, but the way his eyes bored in her made her heart race. She swallowed against the throbbing in her chest unsure of what to say. "Thank you," slowly came out somehow.

"Caroline, this is my brother Klaus, Klaus this Bonnie's beautiful friend Caroline," Kol said loving how Caroline unknowingly played into Klaus's charms. _Just as planned._

"It's nice to meet another Mikaelson hunk," Caroline said getting her wits back just as quick as when she lost them. "I was beginning to think only witches got the hunks in Mystic Falls."

"Everyone knows we tend to hold witches in high esteem," Kol said smiling at Bonnie.

"Is that true?" Caroline asked Klaus as she gave him a very suggestive look. Bonnie knocked her shoulder against Caroline's and gave her a warning glare. Caroline hadn't meant to make it sound like she was interested in Klaus, she just wanted to see how many guys she could fix Bonnie up with.

"I do our mother is a witch," he smiled.

"Oh, so is it hereditary for you guys to be into witches, or are you like your mother with a dangerous addiction to vampires?" Caroline asked Kol.

"You know what they say like father like son," Kol said offering a smile to Bonnie, who was blushing up a storm.

"And you?" Caroline said trying to take a little heat off of Bonnie. Well for the moment that is.

"I have no preference, I see what I like and I go after it," Klaus said making Caroline suck in a sharp breath. She knew this was the part where she told him about Tyler, but she didn't want to. If Tyler was going to hang out with a girl that's obviously into him, then she could to right? "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd like that a lot," Caroline said finding her body and mouth betraying her.

"Your brother better watch himself," Bonnie warned.

"If he doesn't you have my full cooperation," Kol smiled as he took Bonnie's hand and lead her to the dance floor. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am," Bonnie said. She couldn't help but smile at the sincerity in Kol's eyes.

"Can I be honest with you love?" he asked knowing he had Bonnie where he wanted her. They had wondered into a pretty unpopulated part of the Mayor's house, and in three, two, one… The bell wrong drawing everyone to the main ballroom and of course no one would miss Bonnie. Better yet they'd all assume she was lost in the crowd somewhere.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"It's just the Mayor's daughter. They're showing her off to all the guys so othey can make offers."-

"Like an arranged marriage?"

"More or less," he smiled at her.

"Shouldn't you be out there buying for a chance with her?"

"I'm more focus on a better target at the moment," Kol said lightly pressing his lips against Bonnie's and drawing her closer. He'd been waiting a long time for this kiss, and he was going to make it count.

Bonnie found herself, at a loss for words. She thought Kol was over the idea of them being more than friends, and she didn't want to loss this relationship, but she knew she wanted Damon… Right? Bonnie was too engrossed in her thoughts to noticed that the kiss was taking a pretty provocative turn.


	9. Chapter 9

**To princess-of-darkness: ask and you shall receive. Enjoy everyone.**

"Daddy, I'm not ready," Anna said feeling her heart sank into her stomach.

"Honey stop worrying so much," he said with a caring smile.

Anna found herself smiling and confident. "If you let me fall I will never forgive you," she yelled.

"I'd always catch you," he smiled at his daughter as the doors opened and they walked down the grand staircase to where Pearl and April were standing.

Anna's father gave a speech about some mushy fatherly thing she couldn't focus on. All Anna could do was staring at this boy that seemed to be smiling at her. He was with the Salvatore's and some other people she didn't know. He had a beautiful smile and eyes, and his hair was gorgeous.

Anna was happy that this ordeal was over and made her way down the stairs to find this mysterious guy. She didn't know what was propelling her to the garden, but it was almost as if she could feel him there. "Hey," she heard from behind her once she ventured through the door.

There he was surrounded by a cloud of smoke. He threw his cigarette on the ground and stumped it out. "Hey."

"That is the most… unique dress I've ever seen," he smiled.

"It was my mother's, the price you pay for being the mayor's daughter," she said with an uneasy laugh. "I'm Anna."

"I'd figure as much. I'm Jeremy," he said shaking her hand.

"What brings you to Mystic Falls? I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"You haven't," Jeremy said with a deep laugh. "I'm from Summerdale; it's a smaller town then this."

"That's not too far from Jackson right?" she smiled.

"It's about an hour away from there," he said.

"I thought so. My dad runs this chain of churches and the biggest is in Jackson. We'd always stop in Summerdale at this small dinner"-

"Papa Joe's?"

"Yeah how did you know?" she asked with a wide smile.

"I thought you looked familiar and when you mentioned it everything connected. I used to work there after school. My parent's own the diner."

"You're lucky, I wish my parents could cook, Lord only knows where we'd be if it weren't for our chief."

"My mom isn't a cook it's all my dad. He inherited the diner from his dad. My mom's the hunter, believe it or not."

"So you're like a vampire hunter?" Anna asked becoming a little wary.

"I'm more of a body guard," he laughed. "I only hunt those who hunt Tyler Lockwood."

"You work for the Lockwoods?"

"Yeah me and my sister."

"That must be fun; I know they travel a lot."

"Yeah mostly to Europe, I don't go that far," he laughed.

"When you do, you'll have to tell me about it," Anna smiled.

"I'd love to," Jeremy whispered in her ear.

"Anabel," April said noticing that she was with Jeremy.

"Hey Jer, this is my little Sister April."

"Yeah, we met early," Jeremy smiled and waved.

"I should get back to the party," Anna said walking backwards to the door and tripping. "Bye."

"Later," Jeremy said with a soft laugh.

Anna and April walked back into the ballroom, "Isn't he the cutest guy you've ever seen," Anna sighed.

"I guess," April said with a halfhearted smile.

"What's up with you," she asked not liking how unsupportive April was being.

"You just get everything. I saw him first and he just stands there and laughs with you," April yelled.

"I didn't know you were into him," Anna said trying to comfort April.

"It doesn't matter if he's into you," April said spotting Jeremy coming back in and smiling at Anna.

Anna looked over at Jeremy and turned and walked into the other room. She really didn't want to be rude, and she really did like him, but April could really have a chance to be happy, it was already too late for her.

* * *

Damon scouted the crowd for his little witch, but she was no were in sight. He knew there was only one person responsible for this and that person was Kol Mikaelson. The second he could manage it Damon was going to kill him. Yeah, Bonnie would be broken up about it, but he knew of ways to ease her mind. Damon checked every room in the mayor's compound before he saw the soon to be Mrs. Lockwood with Klaus. Cruse the day his father made this his business.

"Vampire Barbie, Elena needs you in the bathroom someone spilled red wine on her lovely white dress," Damon smiled.

"Oh God I need club soda and lemon juice," Caroline said rushing off.

"Why did you lie, afraid I'd still your girlfriend, mate?" Klaus asked as he watched Caroline run off.

"Blondie is not my type, but she's Tyler's and I'm assumimng that's why they're engaged."

"So my mutt brother is getting married?" Klaus smiled at Damon.

"Yep and you should stay away for the bride to be."

"And why is that, mate?"

"I don't know, it just seems like every girl you're into turns up dead."

"Shut up!" Klaus yelled making everyone around them take a step or two back. No one wanted to be caught in the crossfire of a Salvatore Mikaelson fight.

"I thought we were mates, since when is it wrong for us to be frank with each other?"

"Since you turned Katrina against me," Klaus said reminding Damon of the role he played in Katherine's death. Klaus pushed passed Damon. He decided to find Bonnie and leave as soon as possible, but not without a drink though.

* * *

Kol looked into Bonnie's perfect eyes, but they didn't glow with the admiration he dreamt would be there when he hatched this scheme. She looked hurt and conflicted. He could see the wheels turning in her head. She was devoted to Damon and the stupid illusion of love he'd given her. Bonnie needed a wakeup call and the doctor was in. "Say something," Kol sweetly urged as he caressed the side of her face.

"Like what?" Bonnie promised herself she wouldn't hurt either Damon or Kol, she swore she would stop things before they went too far. Now Bonnie was knee deep in shit and it was about to hit the fan. "I love Damon. I never wanted things to get this far but they did. I'm so sorry Kol," she somberly confessed.

Kol couldn't help but feel bad for putting this strain on her, but Damon was fighting dirty, and Kol couldn't let him win. "It's okay love nothing I haven't heard before," Kol said with a light laugh as he wiped a tear from Bonnie's eye. "I just hope Damon treats you right, and doesn't take advantage of your kind heart," he said and kissed her again. Unlike last time Damon loomed in right on cue.

"Bonnie?!" Damon yelled. He was sure his eyes were deceiving him. Bonnie would never betray his trust like that.

"It's not what it looked like," Kol said jumping to Bonnie's defense.

"Like hell you lying bastard!" Damon charged at Kol, but Bonnie made his muscles tighten so he couldn't move.

"So now you're going to defend this creep… again." Damon said with in icy edge to his voice Bonnie had never heard from him before.

"You need to calm down," Bonnie said allowing him to move again.

"Calm down she says," Damon couldn't believe this. How could she expect him to be calm after his arch nemesis was found smooching his girl? Hell Kol should be at the bottom of Mystic Lake.

"Come now lad you don't have to pretend like you're into Bonnie anymore. I'm sure your father will understand," Kol said with a smile and wink. "If there is a heart in that hollowed out chest of yours you'd let her be happy, instead of your Slave."

Damon swallowed unsure of how far Kol was going to take this. It was true that his dad gave him this responsibility to get Bonnie to cheer on team Salvatore, but he did love her. His feelings were real and Kol wasn't going to ruin that.

"Careful Kol you don't want to go too far."

"I don't?" Kol questioned looked at Bonnie with lusting eyes. "I'm sure she's worth going there. Care for a dance love?" Kol asked Bonnie.

Just as he figured Bonnie looked to Damon. "I'm sure your boyfriend doesn't mind… do you mate?"

Damon wanted more than anything to rip Kol's heart out the hard way, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "Have fun," Damon said giving Bonnie a soft kiss on the cheek and heading for the bar. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
